


Stolen Moments

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-24
Updated: 2000-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: : Someone learns of CJ and Toby's relationship, and CJ and Toby figure out exactly what that relationship is.





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimers: The West Wing and it's characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Someone learns of CJ and Toby's relationship, and CJ and Toby figure out exactly what that relationship is. (Sequel to The Flame)

Author's Notes: I would like to think Dallas for beta reading this, and for coming up with a title since I had no clue what to call it.

 

They had managed to be incredibly discreet about their relationship. They worked hard to do nothing overt that would clue anyone that they were lovers. Of course, there had been some very close calls. There had been a crisis in the Taiwan Straits with China threatening Quemoy and Matsu again. Toby had been at CJ's apartment when he had been beeped to come back to the White House because of it. They had survived that with their secret intact. Now they were facing another event that potentially could cause the rest of the staff to find out.

The majority of the staff was flying with the President to Tuscon for a speech and fundraiser. The flight out to Tuscon had been a normal flight, and now they were checking into the hotel they were to be staying in. Both CJ and Toby were very surprised when they ended up with adjoining rooms. A few minutes after they had gotten to the rooms, Toby opened the door between his room and CJ's.

"This is..." Toby said.

"Strange." CJ finished.

"Yeah."

"You don't think anyone knows do you?"

"Who exactly is it that books the reservations?"

"The White House Travel Office."

"Right, do we know anyone in the Travel Office?"

"Not anyone who would know about us."

"That's what I think too." Toby said.

"So I was just being a little paranoid in thinking that this could have happened because someone has found out about us?"

"Yes, I'm certain that Josh and Sam have had adjoining rooms before. I've had one that adjoined with Sam's once. It doesn't mean anything."

"Okay."

"I'm not going to complain about the situation." Toby said, moving closer to her.

"Neither am I." CJ said as she slipped her arms around him.

"It does make things easier."

"What things?"

"Neither of us has to sneak around tonight."

"That's true."

"So there is less of a chance of getting caught."

"Yeah."

"This is a good thing."

"A very good thing." CJ said and kissed him.

"I believe that we have a staff meeting in a few minutes." Toby said.

"Yes we do."

"Then I'll see you there."

"Yes you will."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was times like this that it surprised CJ and Toby that no one knew about their relationship. It seemed impossible to both of them that anyone could have missed the look they exchanged when CJ walked into the room. They both were happy with the way the relationship was. Although there were still times that both CJ and Toby wondered exactly what it was. They had never spoken about it, never tried to analyze it. Well, they had analyzed it, but had kept their opinions to themselves. Maybe they both were afraid that they didn't feel the same way.

CJ idly walked up to Toby at the fundraiser. "Are you having a good time?"

"No." He answered shortly.

"You could have fooled me. From where I was standing on the other side of the room, you looked like the life of the party."

"I could say the same thing about you, but I would not be saying it sarcastically."

"Oh, really?"

"You definitely circulate well."

"Thank you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little while after they had gotten back from the fundraiser, Toby came into CJ's room. He found her sitting near the mirror brushing her hair.

"Hi." CJ said.

"Hi." Toby said as he started to kiss her neck.

"That wasn't a bad fundraiser tonight." CJ said leaning her head back to give him better access.

"I'm just glad that ordeal is over with."

Toby kissed her for a few more minutes before she spoke again. "Can we talk for a minute."

"Absolutely." Toby said as he started to move her robe from her shoulders.

"I mean without any distractions." CJ said as she pulled her robe back up.

"Yeah."

"Okay." CJ said as she sat down on the bed. Toby sat down facing her.

"What do you want to talk about."

"What exactly is it that we are doing?"

"CJ if you don't know that..."

"I realize *that*. What I'm asking is there something else here besides the sex? We've never even been on a real date. I know with the hours we work it's hard. But we haven't even been out for a simple dinner. I know how I feel, but I need to know how you feel?"

"Are you asking if I have feelings for you?"

"I guess I am. If it helps I know that I have feelings for you."

"I have feelings for you too."

"Okay." CJ said reaching for his hand.

"So would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"Yeah I would. When?"

"I would guess whenever we have the chance."

"Okay."

"I guess I should go now." Toby said.

"Why?"

"Since we seem to be talking about starting this over."

"That doesn't mean I want you to go." CJ said as she slipped her robe off. "In fact, I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me."

Before she could say anything else, Toby quickly had her in his arms. "Then I'll stay." Toby said just before he started to kiss her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One of the things that happened when you were involved secretly with someone is that someone else will occasionally ask you out. Danny had been asking CJ out for months, and he still had not given up. She didn't want to tell him she was seeing someone because he would probably ask who she was seeing. She was starting to run out of other reasons to turn him down.

"CJ." Danny said as he ran after her once she had finished the briefing.

"Yes Daniel."

"So, the Washington Capitals are playing the Toronto Maple Leaves tomorrow night."

"I would be interesting in this why?"

"I was thinking that I could get tickets and we could go?"

"Not going to happen."

"Okay, but one of these days you will agree to go out with me. You already have once."

"That was a business dinner, and what am I going to do succumb to your superior charm?"

"Yeah, unless you are already seeing someone." Danny joked.

CJ couldn't meet his eyes when he said that. She knew that he would see the truth reflected in her eyes.

"Wait a minute, are you seeing someone?"

CJ had always thought that if she were directly asked she would not deny it, and she had been right. "Yeah." She answered softly.

"Who?" Danny asked, and then he thought for a minute. "Wait I know who. You are seeing Toby."

She knew she couldn't lie about it. "Yeah."

"How long?"

"A while."

"Okay." Danny said as he turned to leave. "CJ does anyone else know?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Okay, you know that all of them will be happy for you and Toby?"

"Yeah, but it's none of their business."

"Okay." Danny turned to leave again, when he reached the door, he turned and asked, "Are you happy?"

"Yeah I am." CJ said as he left.

 

The end.

 

 


End file.
